Silence
by KarakuRoku
Summary: And it was all they needed to reconcile for one last time. [RoxasXion]


**A/N: So, I was bumming around at home a few minutes before we left for a two day getaway at the weekend, and this short little drabble came up in my head. Hints of RokuShi in it (like always!)**

**R&R when you're done?**

**Disclaimer: ... Nope, still don't own it. D:**

* * *

**Silence**

Roxas found himself to be breathless. He starts to wonder why he can take out hordes of Heartless, yet just by staring at the hooded figure that was right in front of him, all oxygen was drained out from his lungs like a vacuum. The thick air of silence was not helping the former Number XIII either.

_"I'm sorry for failing you. I failed to keep your promise. Please... forgive me..."_

Those were the words that rushed inside his head once more as he continued to stare in disbelief at the figure who wore the familiar black coat of Organization XIII, the very same group of people who tore him and his best friends apart. Especially the very person that was right in front of him now. The best friend that he's deemed to forget soon.

Roxas started to wonder about their trio. When Axel said that he, Roxas and Xion were best friends and inseparable, or what he also referred to as _'joined by the hip,' _did they really need to experience a hard trial like this? Would the three of them be able to get through this test and, at the end of everything, still be able to eat sea salt ice cream up at the block tower and continue being the best of friends? Somehow, the blonde doubted that would happen again, although he kept hoping that when everything's over, when he's able to keep the promise he made and release Kingdom Hearts, everything would continue being the way it was. But no. That can't happen anymore. Things didn't go his way at all, and everything just fell apart.

Roxas failed her. Roxas failed to keep the promise. To free Kingdom Hearts from the Organization's clutches. Yes, he was so close to achieving that goal, but then there was him; the Organization impostor and an acquaintance of Sora. He was an obstacle Roxas failed to take down. And now here he is, standing in the middle of never ending darkness in his last few moments together with _her_.

_"I am you. The same way I am Sora."_

What did that mean? What was Roxas's connection with Sora anyway? What was _he_r connection to him and Sora even? There was no way that she was part of him or Sora. She's a girl! A Nobody at least! She may have no heart, but she doesn't deserve to be called a replica or a puppet, or even an _it_. She was - and still is – Roxas and Axel's best friend. And she was there when Axel wasn't with Roxas. And she's the one closest to the nonexistent heart of Number XIII.

_"You'll forget me... But the memories themselves will never go away."_

He didn't want to forget. That's Roxas's problem. He cares about her too much, and yet here she is, saying that Roxas _will_ forget her. She didn't say forever, so he's sure he'll remember her... Or will Roxas even recall any of this once he return to consciousness? And where would the memories - memories _they _made together - go?

There were so many things he wanted to tell her, and there were just as much questions he wanted to ask. He tries to open his mouth once more, but clamps it shut when nothing came out at all. They continued to stand in the awkward silence as Roxas gathered his thoughts. But they all came back to the same thing: _apologizing._

Being the persistent person Roxas is, the blonde tried to speak once more, to try to tell at her at least one thing, but before he could do so, the figure in front of him suddenly steps forward and lifts her gloved hand. Afraid of what was to come, he closed his eyes and waited for whatever was to come, thinking that she was angry for failing him.

But instead of some sort of impact that the Key of Destiny was expecting, there was only this slight touch on his cheek. Stiffening at the touch for one moment, he opens his eyes, noticing that the same gloved hand was wiping a tear he never noticed until now from hi face, and the hooded figure had finally taken her hood off, revealing a pair of azure blue eyes and raven hair. She smiled at him, and it took a couple of blinks to let his head process what was going on before he finally smiled back at her. Gently, he held her hand and closed his eyes as the silence became a comfortable blanket. The pair stayed in this position for who knows how long, but Roxas didn't care. As long as he's together with his best friend, he admits that he's happy, and he didn't care if he had a heart or not at this point.

'_This is her. The person who knows me best. The one who makes me the happiest, the one who I want to spend my remaining time in the world to eat sea salt ice cream with up at the block tower, and the person who I've come to care for the most.'_

'_This is the Xion I'll always come to know. And if I forget, I know that someday, I'll remember her again, no matter what it takes.'_


End file.
